


broken wings; stolen things

by markiafc



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Epistolary, Gen, Introspection, if higgs isn't dead and he's living out his sentence on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markiafc/pseuds/markiafc
Summary: Eternity fucking sucks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	broken wings; stolen things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/gifts).



> for kota, who gave me the broken wings prompt ages ago. after a million different attempts and lots of crying, here it is i guess kajshdsajkasaka

Title:

> J▞rnal #█▒

Who:

> H▃ggs

When:

> Wr▖t▇▛g y▓ar░ unk▋ow▐

Where:

> U▔k▊▇wn

What was it that Amelie liked to say? She used to say it all the goddamn time, back when… Ahh, fuck it. Strands. Yeah, that’s it. Strands and strandings, the shores and the stranded, yada-da-da. Used to go on and on about that stuff. Well...

The Stranding’s a sweet thing. It loves you. That’s why it’s everything. That’s why it talks to you. That’s why it gives you nice shit. And that’s why it hurts you too. ‘Cause it loves you. That’s why it comes down on you so fucking hard. Because it loves you. Then at the end of it all, in the final moments, the sweet, pretty thing ditches you to rot on a shore. With a gun. And it never looks back.

That’s how I know it wasn't me it loved. The Stranding. It leaves the ones it loves to wait. But everyone else gets a different meal on their plates. Isn’t that right? Amelie.

Lo and behold: the contenders! Dumped on a Beach. One with a gun. One with a rifle. The prize is home and humanity. The contest? A test of time; who can wait it out, who’s got something to wait for? Which one is just waiting? And which one is the lost cause! Winner takes all, baby. Second place means jack shit here. It’s win or lose. The beaten is the lost, the ghost, the nothing. So! Ladies ‘n gents; tune in to find out which lucky boy was loved and which was played for a fool. Stay fucking tuned to find the fuck out! Or maybe! You found all the clues scattered around the program and you’ve already figured it out. And ahead of time too, goddamn! Put the pieces together like the good player you are, huh? Fuck you! The all-seeing geniuses, and the three blind mice stitched together in the shape of a man. Brain eating blind devotion, blind following for breakfast every fucking day. It’s a puzzle for infants. You didn’t prove nothing. But I proved that I'm nothing. That's all that matters so checkmate and I win eternity and immortality and time itself and what I! Fucking! Deserve! And. And the mad man’s destined to go mad. I win that too. My destiny written in the fucking sand. Now I’ve got the conditions to fulfill it.

Anyway. A strand... is the connection, the glue that keeps it whole. Like a shattered marble that manages to be a sphere because it’s got thread binding the broken pieces together. While stranded means... Fuck, what do I know. It means being forgotten, forsaken. Deserted and dropped like used trash. And being stranded is… It’s hell. The stranded have no home. Even if they tried, where’d they go? The stranded breathe but they’re already dead.

I know who I am. I know what I chose. Doom with no higher purpose or reason. Doom that’s not meant for anything. Doom that’s the sky. Doom that’s just… me.

See, the world’s spick and span now, all cleaned up. It's a beautiful garden on the other side.

But me. Waiting on the Beach.

There’s nothing left here.

I am all there is. Just...

Empty ol’ me.


End file.
